Happy Endings
by whitnibble
Summary: Claire wants Leah to tell her a bedtime story. Leah wishes she had a happier story to tell. Jacob/Leah
1. Tell Us A Story, Leah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**"And then ****Pinocchio came out of his plastic bubble and touched the filthy little whore next door and died." - Mrs. Livingston, Bubble Boy**

"And then the handsome prince kissed the beautiful princess and she awoke from her enchanted sleep. Then they lived happily ever after." Leah finished the story and closed the book.

Claire smiled happily. "That was a nice story."

"Yeah," Leah said, smiling, "I guess it was."

Claire eyed her. "How come you're prettier than the princess?" she looked troubled, as if this went against story book etiquette.

"I'm not." she laughed, Leah knew she was no fairy tale princess. She might have been one, long ago, but Claire and Seth were the only ones who saw her smile now.

"Do you have a handsome prince?" asked Claire excitedly, her little face aglow.

Leah considered saying no, that her handsome prince left her, or that he was in love with someone else. She knew this wasn't what Claire wanted to hear. "Yeah."

Claire's smile grew larger. "Tell me the story!"

Leah should have known Claire would sucker her into another story. "Well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She and her prince lived happily in the flowers and butterflies."

Claire nodded, apparently Leah was off to a good start.

"But then one day the prince saw the beautiful princess' sister and fell in love with her. He pulled the sister onto his horse and took her to his castle for a happily ever after."

Leah paused, knowing Claire wouldn't want to hear the rest. Claire noticed. "Keep going."

Leah sighed. "The beautiful princess was…" she hesitated. "very sad." That was safe for a little girl to hear. "She wandered the meadows until she found a tower, and she locked herself in it so her sister and her prince could live happily ever after."

Claire frowned. Apparently this went against fairy tale rules. Leah sighed. It was too bad the story got worse.

"It turned out that the tower actually belonged to the prince, and the beautiful princess could hear everything they said. They could hear when the beautiful princess cried."

Leah hesitated again, but not for Claire. This part of the story no one knew. Claire looked up at her, and put her small hand on Leah's. "What happened?"

"A handsome prince came to the prince's castle one day."

Claire's face grew excited again.

"The handsome prince found the beautiful princess' tower, and decided to stay with her. He made her happy, and she didn't cry so much anymore."

Claire relaxed into the bed, certain a happy ending was coming. Leah stopped there. No need for Claire to hear the rest.

"Night Claire."

"No!" frowned Claire, "Tell the rest!" her voice had a hard edge to it. Leah sat back down. Claire could throw a hissy fit like nobody's business.

"So," she said softly, "One day the handsome prince looked out the tower window."

Claire nodded.

Leah's voice cracked a bit as she continued. "And he saw a beautiful witch next door."

Claire looked horrified, but nodded, letting Leah know she wanted to know the rest.

"So the handsome prince left the tower and ran to the witch."

"What happened?" asked Claire sadly.

"When the handsome price touched the witch, he fell under a magic spell. He fell into a deep sleep."

Claire looked like she might cry. "And then?"

"The beautiful princess saw the whole thing. She knew she needed to save the handsome prince, and only true love's kiss would do it."

Claire gulped. "Did she kiss him?"

Leah paused. In all honesty, the beautiful princess was to afraid to try it, she didn't want to be hurt again. But Claire deserved a happy ending. She smiled and said, "Of course! She kissed him and they lived happily ever after."

Claire looked at her for a second, as if she was going to accuse Leah of lying, but then she closed her eyes. "That was a nice story."

"Yeah," said Leah, flipping off the light before Claire could see her cry. "Night Claire-bear."

"Nigh Leah." Claire said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leah closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Leah?" asked Quil softly, pulling her into a hug. "Shh, everything's going to be okay." She should have known Quil would be listening, to see if she was corrupting his little imprint.

Leah took a deep breath. "I hate lying to Claire."

"Well then," Quil looked at her seriously. "You know what you have to do."

"I don't." she said stubbornly.

"Okay." he said.

"Keep it a secret please." she begged quietly.

"Okay." he said kindly. "Jake's downstairs, so pull yourself together."

Leah took another deep breath and walked downstairs. Everyone looked up as she entered.

Embry noticed her tears. "What's wrong Leah?" he said jokingly. "Story-time to intense for you?"

Leah sighed. "Well you know," she said, "When the little mermaid dies…it get's me every time." It wasn't really a lie. She could empathize with the poor mermaid.

* * *

**a/n: I watched Bubble Boy for the first time ever yesterday, and when Mrs. Ligingston said that line I could just imagine Leah telling a similair fairy tale. And after SM killed Blackwater in BD, I was still feeling the Blackwater love so I wrote this. It came out way angsty-er than I imagined... oh well. REVIEW! Tell me if I should stop writing angsty or continue. If I continue (I probably will) it's going to be Jacob/Leah. When I wrote this, in my mind, BD never happened so when Leah says a witch she's referring to Bella not that freak baby vampire thing.**


	2. Sing Us A Song

**IMPORTANT!: Okay, since some people assumed the witch was Renesmee, I decided she could be either Bella or Renesmee, and hopefully it works either way. If you think she's Bella, and BD never happened, then you need to know a few things. If you think it's Renesmee, you may move on to the story now. So if you think it's Bella, you need to know that Seth, Jacob, and Leah did become their own pack for awhile, I dunno why, be creative. This is why Sam is still kind of bitter when it comes to Jacob. They're all one pack again, and I think Jacob is the alpha now, and Leah is the beta, but I don't think it'll ever come up. Onwards to the story! **

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: To avoid confusion, the regular prince/1st prince is Sam, witch is whoever you want her to be, handsome prince is Jacob, and beautiful princess is Leah. Leah is the only princess in the story.**

* * *

"**My heart/ It beats/ Beats for only you/ My heart is your heart/" -My Heart, Paramore**

"And so the sons-" Old Quil glanced at Leah and smiled at her. "I mean, children, of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Leah laughed to herself. All she did was leave the pack once, and all of a sudden it was 'children' instead of 'sons'.

Claire frowned and broke the silence. "I don't like that story." she said softly.

Quil smiled at her. "No?"

She shook her head. "It's scary." she smiled at Leah. "Leah's stories are better."

Leah's blood froze.

"Oh?" said Paul, looking curious, "Well tell us a story then Leah."

"No, I'd rather not." Leah said, keeping her temper.

"Come on!" encouraged Jared, "The mood is just right."

"No," said Leah. With more aggression, "No thank you."

"Come on!" said Sam with a laugh, "Spin us a tale." he looked down at Claire. "How about the fairy tale you told her?"

Leah turned to glare at Quil, but he shook his head. She didn't think he'd told. Quil wasn't a squealer.

"I should huh?" she spat at Sam, "because we all know your life is all rainbows and butterflies!"

Sam look taken aback. Leah turned her back on him, and walked away. No need for Claire to see her lose her grip.

"Hey!" said Sam, walking up behind her. She'd forgotten just how fast she moved now, they were a good distance from the bonfire. "What was that about?"

Leah could feel his resentment, he didn't want to be here, talking to her. He felt obligated. She sighed. "I'm fine Sam." she turned and smiled at him, and he looked stunned. "Really, I think it's high time this psychotic-ex-girlfriend label idea you have-"

"I don't think that," he said, though his voice said otherwise.

She looked him right in they eyes. "This isn't about you."

Sam looked sad, and Leah wondered if maybe he liked the attention she gave him. "Then who is it about?" he asked softly.

Leah looked away.

"Just tell me it's not Jacob," he said in a panic, "The guy is a total-"

"SHUT UP!" she snarled.

He groaned, and took her hands in his. "Please Lee-lee, anyone but him."

"You think I chose this?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He let go of her and shook his head. Leah turned his back on him and walked back toward the bonfire.

Halfway back, she realized she was trembling she stopped to lean against a tree. _"Pull yourself together Leah," _she told herself. _"He's just a boy." _She nodded. "Besides," she laughed out loud. "Who needs a man anyway?" she punched the tree. And then punched again. She punched it a third time, but this she gasped, and she heard a sickening crack. Leah looked at her hand and noticed the blood splattering the tree. For dome reason, this made her feel a little better.

She walked back to the bonfire. Claire looked up happily when Leah returned, and skipped to her. She looked sad. "I'm sorry Leah." she said softly, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Leah felt her heart soften. She took a seat, and pulled Claire onto her lap, careful not to get any blood on her. "Don't worry Claire," she said kindly. "This one is all on me."

Claire sighed in disbelief.

"You know that story I told you?" she asked.

Claire nodded.

"Well imagine this," Leah said, staring into the fire. She was only too aware of the other wolves listening. "The beautiful princess knew letting the handsome prince stay with her was a bad idea."

Claire looked confused. Leah sighed.

"How about this? Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. One day, while he was riding on his horse, He ran in to a beautiful witch."

Claire hissed. "I don't like the witch Leah."

Leah couldn't help but smile at this, and she heard the other wolves gasp.

"Is Leah, smiling?" asked Embry in sock.

Leah laughed. "I don't like the witch either Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't," she said, oozing duh, "the beautiful princess never likes the mean witch."

Jared laughed. "Reffering to yourself as a beautiful princess Leah?"

Leah glared at him. "Look, do you want to hear the story or not?"

Claire glared at him too. "SHH!"

Jared looked at her hand and looked at her curiously, but Leah ignored him and continued. "So the handsome prince ran into a beautiful witch. She was in trouble. He vowed to protect her. But she was being kept in a tower by a troll. The handsome prince stood outside the troll's tower, but eventually the witch and the troll left. So the handsome prince left and went looking for another tower."

Claire looked sad. "Is this where he meets the beautiful princess?"

Leah didn't answer. "Do you remember the first prince?"

"Yes," said Claire, "He and the beautiful princess' sister lives happily ever after."

Leah nodded and smiled at Emily, to show there were no hard feelings. "And he had a tower right?"

Claire nodded. "And the beautiful princess accidentally locked herself in and cried in there."

"Right," said Leah. "So one day, the handsome prince saw the tower, and went into the prince's house to see if the witch was inside. But when he got there, he saw the beautiful princess crying, and decided to stay with her awhile, so she wouldn't be so sad."

Claire finally seemed to notice something. "Leah, the handsome prince loved the beautiful princess right?" she sounded alarmed. "Right?"

Leah froze. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth. She looked down at Claire, who seemed to gather the worst of her silence. "Tell me!" she demanded.

Leah's voice cracked. "No, Claire, he didn't. He loved the witch."

Claire's eyes filled with tears that matched Leah's. She put her hand on Leah's. "So what happened?"

"The beautiful princess knew that the handsome prince was looking for the witch. She knew that a witch was next door. She was afraid to let the handsome prince see her," she was almost begging Claire for forgiveness. "the beautiful princess was afraid to be hurt again."

She heard Kim give a sad sigh from across the fire.

"But you know," she said to Claire, "one day, the handsome prince looked out the window. And he saw the witch." her voice cracked again, she couldn't seem to get the next sentence out. "And he ran to her." she fought to keep her sobs inside. "And he fell into the enchanted sleep."

Claire looked up at Leah now, with the same accusing glare. "And the beautiful princess came to the prince, gave him true love's kiss, and he woke up right?" Claire's voice grew hard. "Right?"

Leah looked at all the wolves. It was harder than lying to all of them then it was lying to Claire, but then her eyes fell on Sue and Seth. There was no lying to her. She wasn't strong enough to look at Jacob, she was afraid what she'd see there.

"But you promised!" screamed Claire, jumping off Leah's lap. "You said they'd live happily ever after!" Claire threw herself onto the ground and beat the ground with her fists.

Leah's eyes filled with tears. "Someone else will." she promised. Quil ran to Claire now, and as he comforted her, he looked up at Leah. He didn't look angry.

Leah turned and fled for the second time that evening, but she didn't dare phase. She barely got to the edge of the forest when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Can we talk?" said a confused voice.

Leah shook all over. The handsome prince wanted an explanation.

* * *

**a/n: I liked this chapter. At first, I was iffy about continuing, but I think I did a fine job. I tried really, really hard not to make the witch anyone in particular, it could be Bella or Renesmee. I think it makes sense, but if you need an explanation then just review with your question or message me or something.**


	3. And We'll Sing It Back To You

"**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss/ And a prince I'm hoping comes with this/"- True Love's Kiss, Enchanted**

Leah turned to look at Jacob. "Hey, how's it goin?" she asked casually.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Save it. Are you gonna tell me what all that was about?"

"A girl can't dream?" she asked innocently. "Girls these days, all the fairy tales have to do with the prince saving the princess." She looked up ay Jacob to see if he was buying it. He wasn't. "I just thought I'd mix it up a bit."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And your so sensitive that the story you made up makes you cry, right?"

"What's your problem?" Leah snarled.

Jacob looked away. "I don't want you telling Claire that story anymore. No need for you to spread your misery around like that."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"I mean, who's fault is it that you're miserable anyway?" he still wasn't looking at her.

She didn't know what to say to this. "EXCUSE ME?"

"And besides," finished Jacob, finally looking at her, "No inter-pack relationships anyway."

Leah felt like he had slapped her across the face. To reject her for _her,_ his _true_ love, had been bad enough, but to think he actually had excuses for it…

"What happened to not using alpha commands?" she retorted. "The power finally going to your already big head?"

"So I made one rule." he snorted. "I'm not the one who abuses their power."

He had a point, thought Leah bitterly. More than once, he'd had to remind her not to abuse her beta powers.

Leah glared. "Well you don't have to worry then." she sighed. Might as well tell the truth, seeing as apparently he knew. She supposed she had put to much faith in Quil.

"I don't want an inter-pack relationship."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "The only one I would want is taken."

Jacob groaned. "I thought you were over Sam!"

It was Leah's turn to look surprised. "What?"

He hadn't seemed to hear her. "And when Embry finds out he'll be crushed…I dunno what's worse…you and Sam or you and Embry…"

Leah was still confused. "What?"

Jacob was still muttering to himself. "With Sam, at least, there was no chance of you guys getting together…not with Emily in the way…but Embry…"

"Jacob?" asked Leah.

Jacob finally looked at her. "If you like Sam, why'd you go out with Embry anyway? I didn't think that was how you rolled."

"Wait," said Leah, finally realizing something, "When did Embry get into this?"

Jacob stared at her stupidly. "Aren't you going out with him? That's what Quil…" then he looked angry. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he shouted. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY QUIL!"

"Quil told you I was going out with Embry?" asked Leah with a smile. Note to self, she thought, bake Quil cookies.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "So then…" he looked angry again. "So who is the handsome prince in that story of yours?"

Leah smiled. "You're jealous!" she said, trying to hide her glee.

Jacob turned red. "No," he snapped, "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to watch out for my pack."

"You're so jealous!" she practically squealed. "Look at you, you're all red!"

"I am not!" he said, taking a few deep breaths.

"You are!" she was almost jumping up and down. "Even though you're in love with _her,_ you're still jealous!" Leah had never liked the sound of the word so much.

"I'm not in love with anyone." he snarled. "But apparently, you are, I wanna know who I have to beat up."

Leah sat down on the ground, and patted the spot next to her. She'd make Jacob admit he was jealous. "Want to hear about him?" It wasn't hard to sound excited.

Jacob took a seat and glared at her. "Yeah."

"He's great." she said with a huge smile. "He's funny, and kind. He's younger than me, but the same age, you know? In a special kinda way."

Jacob squirmed. "Does he live in La Push?"

"Yeah," said Leah. "I've known him almost my whole life. But he spends so much time in Forks it's almost like he lives there."

"Yeah?" said Jacob, concentrating. "So he's not really family orientated, you know, if he's always away from home."

"No, he is," said Leah, thoroughly enjoying the conversation, "He's super loyal to his father. And he's great to his sisters too, even though one of them is away at the moment. His mom died a while ago." she watched his face, and then frowned. "But he can be so stupid at times, like, he can't see the obvious at all."

Jacob missed this hint and Leah sighed. "Are you really close?"

"Yeah," said Leah. "He's in the pack."

Jacob looked alarmed. "Didn't I say no inter-pack relationships?"

Leah groaned. "He's such an idiot, because he's already found his soul mate, and he's totally in denial right now, about how he feels about me, and if he doesn't figure it out in 5 seconds, I'm going to walk away."

Jacob frowned. "Well that doesn't give the poor guy a lot of time…"then he looked at Leah. "OH!"

Leah snorted. "Took you long enough."

He shrugged. "Apparently I'm stupid at times."

She nodded. "That you are." then she smiled. "So still against inter-pack relationships?"

He sighed. "I'll have to pull some strings…but I'm sure we can work this out."

Leah frowned. "And about _her?_"

Jacob sighed. "For a girl who writes her own fairy tales, you sure do know how to spoil a moment."

Leah raised an eyebrow.

He noticed. "You're really worried about this aren't you? There's a difference between soul mates, and imprints, and true loves."

She looked confused. "Go on."

He shook his head. "What happened to you? Did you not watch Disney movies when you were a child?"

She sighed.

"Okay, okay." he frowned. "How about I tell you a fairy tale of my own?"

Leah laughed. "This oughta be good."

"Okay, so once upon a time there was a prince. You know the one, the one that found the witch and the troll and the tower."

"Stealing my characters now?"

"So the witch was the prince's soul mate. He knew it, and that's why he vowed to protect her. But when he met the beautiful princess, he felt whole. She was like a vacation after a long period of work. Like, his winter break from school. Something he looked forward too, that he loved, that gave him a break from his otherwise boring duties."

Leah sighed. "So I'm just your vacation?"

"Let me finish!" Jacob was getting into his story now. "So the witch is part of his life, always will be, but the princess is who he wants to be with. One day, he may return to protect the witch again, but he'll always come back to the princess." he smiled at her. "Not because he has too, but because he wants too."

Leah smiled at him. "That's a nice thought." she said, "but that doesn't explain anything. Look at Sam and Emily. If what you said was true, then Sam would still be hear right now."

Jacob shrugged. "There are nerds, you know, that like school."

Leah was still in disbelief. "And Jared and Paul? And Quil?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Those girls, Emily and Claire and Rachael and Kim, they all needed saving. I can garuntee that you don't need saving Leah."

There was a small voice behind her. "I like Jacob's ending better than yours, Leah." announced Claire.

"I guess that means someone else gets to take over story-time duty," said Leah, smiling at Claire, who was holding hands with Quil. He laughed as well.

Claire shook her head no. "But the ending is missing something."

"Oh yeah?" said Jacob, standing up and helping Leah to her feet.

"Yes," said Claire, "The beautiful princess has to give the handsome prince true love's kiss."

Jacob grinned. "You heard the girl."

Leah sighed in mock frustration. "Well if that's how fairy tales end…" she leaned in and pressed her lips to Jacob's. And she could hear Claire announce in the background…

"And they lived happily ever after."

* * *

**a/n: Wow, for such an angsty story, it had such a fluffy ending! Well not ending, but like almost ending. There's just one more thing I need to do before I end this fic. REVIEW! Tell me if you think the fluff makes everyone ooc.**


End file.
